Hybridazon
A Hybridazon is a combination of 2 special Amazon categories such as the Passivazon and the Javazon. This can be a very useful build for leveling and PvM. The abilities are up to you, and if chosen wisely, it can be a great use. Passivazon/Javazon Skill Points First pick your hybrid combination. Not many have been tested, but I have been using the Passivazon/Javazon hybrid. It works great for killing large groups. *In Passivazon skills, get all prerequisites *Put 6-10 points in Inner Sight (the armor decrease is great!) *Start out with getting Valkyrie to the highest you can (if your a level 40 or somewhat, you may only be able to put 10+ points in) *Ignore Critical Strike, Penetrate, and Pierce for now *In Javazon skills, get all prerequisites *Put 5 points into Power Strike, then head towards maxing out Lightning Strike. *Once you maxed out Lightning Strike, max Valkyrie. *The remaining points you may put into /Evade/Avoid or Critical Strike(very helpful) Learning these moves first gives Lightning Strike a 1-250 shock damage (impact) then 13~ chain hits. Critical Strike, Penetrate, and Pierce don't give the Valkyrie much of a boost. In NM, and Hell, the Valkyrie will be a great tank. Having 2400~ HP, and the ability to be fully healed when re-summoned. Decoy is not much of a help since it only has 200% of your life. cHP x 2 = Decoy HP (cHP = 300 = 300(2) = 600 HP = Decoy's HP) 600 HP is not a lot in NM and Hell, for normal is an easy play through IMO. Hotkeys are important in your build. I use F1, F2, and F3 only since I have only 3 spells I need use for. F1 - Lightning Strike - Your main ability, you use it to kill groups :) F2 - Inner Sight - it's your initiation, use it before you fight a big group to lower their armor F3 - Valkyrie - your Valkyrie stays with you, no need to cast it all day. It's your last move Power Strike is just a synergy to boost your Lightning Strike damage. If you don't know most of these spells, go to the Amazon Skills page and learn about them. Fighting Groups You want to just walk around them to lure them all, then pull them back to your Valkyrie. Once she's got the aggro of them all, just run up and spam Lightning Strike. The crazy 12 chains will just keep going around and hitting everything within a 700 unit range. If there is a hero within the group, definitely let your Valkyrie tank it, dying is not an option!! Items I'm not a handyman at items. But with your chain lightning always hitting, you will need a mana regen item. Mana regenerating nonchalantly or mana regenerating based on a percentage of your damage. (3%-7% mana regenerated for each PHYSICAL strike) Magic will not count as physical. It's magic, you cast it, not fight with it. Category:Amazon Builds